If You Only Knew
by MaddieAlice108
Summary: Arthur/Merlin SLASH! What happens when Arthur and Merlin's world gets turned upside down? What does Morgana have to do with this? Read and find out more! Story suggested by Felinavamp


This is a story request by felinavamp and I have no idea if she wanted a one-shot or a story so I'm making one that (I think?) can be made into either. ;) :)

Warnings: Merlin/Arthur slash If you don't like BOYXBOY DO NOT READ!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN... If I did, I'd be rich and a king... ;)

* * *

"Arthur!" A voice moaned from inside Arthur's bed chambers.

"Oh, shut up. You know you like it." Arthur replied with a smug smile on his lips.

Merlin dropped the box he was carrying and said, "Oh yeah, I totally _love_ it."

Arthur waggled his eyebrows and said, "Mmmhmmm." Actually, Merlin did not like rearranging Arthur's room but Arthur loved watching the sweaty Merlin whine and complain about how heavy his stuff was. He watched the sweat roll down Merlin's back and when he felt a twitch he decided that it was enough torturing Merlin.

"Merlin. Help me put on my armour and then you can go clean the stables."

Merlin sighed and said, "Yes, sire." In a more than sarcastic voice but Arthur decided to let it slide since he _loved _the way Merlin called him "sire".

When he first met the boy he thought he was cute but he really didn't know what to think of him, but after he found out about his stubborn personality he fell in love. Of course, he wouldn't admit that to himself, let alone Merlin, but teasing him was still fun just the same.

When Merlin finished putting his armour on he went outside to relieve his tension that he gave himself, but it was worth it.

Merlin on the other hand slouched and grumbled his way over to the stables. He didn't really mind the work, it kept him busy, but there were a ton of things better to do than this. Of course, he was always worried about Arthur and what trouble he'd get into while Merlin was away from him, but since he was practicing with his knights there shouldn't be too much trouble, right?

Merlin was wrong. He heard the screams and raced over to where they were coming from, on impulse, and shoved people so he could get through. He saw Arthur on the ground with blood coming out from a wound to the head. The knights surrounded him and he heard one of them saying, "He was just riding and then he had this glazed look in his eyes and he fell off!" Merlin looked around, suspecting magic, and saw a figure in a blood red cloak walk away on the top a building. He knew the cloak from somewhere he just couldn't figure out where. Gaius was there shortly after Merlin, so he went up to the front to help his father figure with the bandages and potions he was carrying.

After Arthur was settled into his room, Merlin and Gaius went to the attic to look into more potions/magic they could use to make Arthur better. After they had been sitting going through stuff for a while, Merlin asked, "Will Arthur be okay?"

Gauis stopped looking at the book and looked up at Merlin. He said, "I don't know. With brain injuries it's really hard to tell what's going to happen. Best case scenario is that he was only passed out by the fall and only has a little scrape. Worst that happens is that he's going to die."

Merlin already knew that but he was hoping it wasn't true. "What do you think will happen?"

Gaius sighed and said, "His head injury isn't as bad as Morgana's so I think he will wake up but he might be retarded, which is horrible for a future king."

Merlin nodded his head, "To Arthur, that would be worse than dying." Gaius sighed and they continued on their work for another hour and then they went to check on him. Uther was still by his bedside, where they left him, and was just coming in.

After Merlin tended to Arthur, and Gauis was talking to Uther in the hall, Merlin looked over to Morgana and she looked pale.

He asked, "Are you alright? I know this is a difficult time for you, and if you need Gaius to give you something..."

She quickly replied, "No, I'm fine. Don't make him waste time on me when he should be helping Arthur. I'm just a little shocked and I just need to go to bed and sleep this off... But I really don't want to leave him. Do you think he'll be okay?"

Merlin said, "Well, he's knocked out now so it's not like he even knows your here, so I think it's okay for you to get some sleep in your chambers. I'll get Gwen to get you if... I mean when he wakes up." Merlin smiled at Morgana and she smally smiled back. She walked out the door and Merlin turned back to Arthur's sleeping form.

He told him, "You stupid fool. Why in the world would you fall off a horse? You've been on a horse a million times! Jeez. You probably said something to the horse to make it mad then it kicked you off because you deserved it." He laughed in spite himself and then remembered the situation and sobered up. He held his hand and said, "Jeez." while rubbing his thumb against the back of his hand.

Arthur stirred from the contact and said, "Black. Why is it all black?" And his mouth almost looked as if it was sewn shut. Merlin gave him a weird glance when he heard the door open and moved away from Arthur's bedside to bow to the king. Why would everything be all black?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this isn't a one-shot and it's not even that much of a slash yet (except if you read the first part and think of it as something else... You pervert. ;) ) Felinavamp, I read my review and that is why I'm adding a little drama into this piece because at the end of it I said "Morgana is ******" (ha, no it's not a bad word) so I'm trying to add that part to my story too! PLEASE REVIEW! AND ANYONE CAN REVIEW! :)**


End file.
